someday
by Teamrandom21
Summary: fiona decides to start bothering tails once more, and around the anniversary of when she bretraid the freedom fighters. will tails ignore and chase her away, or will he fall for her and her tricks?
1. Chapter 1

Someday chapter 1

"well, well, well, look what day it is…" Fiona fox said looking at her calendar. Marked on it was the day she betrayed the freedom fighters. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. Her going with scourage, slapping tails after telling him he couldn't trust anyone. She did feel bad about it in a way.

"sorry tails, but you had to learn sooner or later…" she said, looking at a newspaper of tails making anther arrest to a criminal in the town.

She had been following news on tails here and there. She was still bad, still tricking people and boys here and there, but she did give tails credit for thinking there was some good in her, no matter how hard she tried, she just didn't have it in her heart, and a part of her was scared of begin hurt or betrayed again.

"it's too late to go back now." She said to herself, in her hideout. "doesn't mean I can't have fun with the fox. Mind as well give him a little reminder that I'm still out and remember him." She said with an evil smile.

It had been something that had made her curious, after all, last time she saw him, she tried getting him to take her side, but was punched by sally. 

"stupid princess squirrel, I bet if it wasn't for her and sonic the heartbreaker he'd take my side. I can't guarantee a relationship, begin the bad boy lover I am, but I can guarantee he'd be out of sonic's shadow."

She headed out at night, in a ninja like costume.

"time to find my pray…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You can't exactly blame tails for going back to Cocoa Island. He was feeling a bit stressed out at the time and admittedly jealous that sonic was having better luck with women then him. Sure there was rouge the bat, but tails wasn't exactly sure that relationship would work out to well, or it would be plain awkward.

There was also the whole "flirts with just about everybody" thing. Tails just need a break. He missed cocoa island anyway. It was peaceful, quiet, and like a little resort where he could get away.

He sat back in his beach chair and just relaxed for a bit as the sun was coming up.

"Mind as well take a nap out here…" he said.

Meanwhile, Fiona was looking all over the place for tails. He looked all over the city but nothing.

"where the hell could he be? It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth."

She snuck into his house and looked thought his stuff, trying to find any clues to where he could be. She finally found a map. The map was of the ocean and some cities, but had a circle that said: "cocoa island".

"I think I found where he's gone to…" she said. She grabbed the map and snuck out of the place, after cleaning up only so if anyone was snooping around, they wouldn't know she was there.

Back on the island tails was asleep. He then had a dream, and it wasn't a good one either.

In the dream he was at home watching tv, when Fiona came on, begin arrested. She then looked at the screen.

"well hello big guy! Missed me?" she said. She then jumped though the screen and walked up to him, tails jumped back a bit, but for some reason couldn't move.

Fiona broke her cuffs, then sat right next to him, putting her arm around him.

"don't kid yourself big guy, you still love me." she said, putting her face up against his.

Tails woke up. He didn't really consider it a nightmare he had, but It still did depress him. Sadly, the Fiona in his dream was right, it may have looked like he moved on, but he hadn't really. Tails would always get bent out of shape if she was mentioned, and he couldn't help but wonder if there was anything he could do to help her. Even with her past, it would have been nice to try to change her ways somehow and prove he wouldn't hurt her.

It was too late now though. She already had turned bad, and she didn't look like she was turning good again.

Tails sighed and got up from his chair and looked around a bit. He needed to get familiar to the island, at least again. it had been a long time, and he wanted to go down memory lane before all of this had happened.

The island was just as nice as he remembered. The lake was crystal clear, the mountains looked pretty good to.

"man is it great to be back home." He said, walking around some more. He finally reached back to his house, still intact after all these years. It surprised tails, but what was inside was anything but a good surprise.

Tails opened up the door, and had to double take.

"oh hi tails." Said a smiling Fiona, laying on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emotions flew all around tails head. Lately, it was easy to forget about and get her out of his mind, with her begin nowhere in sight. Here, weather tails liked it or not she was in his house, laying on his table with her black jacket, boots, and bow in her hair. Shamefully, he liked her outfit.

He didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to hit her, anther wanted to tie her up. One part wanted to do what he did when she went with scourage and beg her to be good again, but tails knew it wouldn't turn out so well.

That was always the hardest pill to swallow, knowing that there was no way to change her. Tails sometimes blamed himself for falling for the robot instead of looking for the real her. Even with an age difference maybe he could at least have been the stone between her and the bad side.

Tails just stood there, trying to think of something.

"surprised to see me." she said.

"yes." Tails said telling the truth.

"you miss me don't ya?" she said coming over to him.

"n-no." he said, backing up some.

"doesn't sound very convincing…"

Finally, tails go the courage to ask her: "what are you doing here?" he said, trying to look tough but failing.

"I'd figure I'd pay you a visit big guy." She said smiling and putting her tail in his face. Tails pushed it away, trying not to show sighs that he still loved her.

"besides that, it's around the anniversary when I betrayed those silly freedom fighters. Remember?"

"yes…" tails said, wishing she didn't bring that up. He wanted to get angry but something was just stopping him from flat out yelling at Fiona and saying things like get the hell out.

"I'm sorry I slapped you. I was just teaching you an important lesson." She said.

"by slapping me?" tails said, now sounding a little angry and annoyed.

"it was a wake-up call." She said defensively. "if you really feel bad about it…"she got close to tails and kissed him straight on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"ok, what do you want from me?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'd just though I'd stop by lover boy."

"I do not love you!" he said. Fiona saw this begin a lie from a mile away.

"then why are you blushing?"

Tails didn't say anything.

"exactly…" fiona said, crossing her arms. "you're still in love with me aren't you?"

"no." tails said.

Fiona grabbed him and tossed him into the couch. Tails let out a yelp.

"now I'll ask you again…you're still in love with me aren't you?"

"no…" tails said again. Fiona grabbed him and then plopped him right on the couch. She got on top of him and held him down.

"you still love me don't you?" she said.

Tails tried pushing her off, but he didn't struggle that much.

"you do don't you?" Fiona said, petting his head and cheeks.

"yes." Tails said.

"good boy." She said petting him on the head.

"what are you getting yourself into tails?" tails though in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Someday chapter 4

Tails didn't like the fact that his mini vacation was begin interrupted by someone who betrayed and hurt him, not to mention was a villain. It was like begin stuck on an island after eggman tried killing him.

He tried keeping his distance, but Fiona would always follow near, and flirt or follow him.

"why'd you go here anyway?" said Fiona.

"this is my home…it's the 1st place I've ever lived…at least on my own…"

"you lived here?"

"yeah…and I missed the days begin here…so I went on a mini vacation…"

"a mini vacation at you're home…if only I could do that…"

"look Fiona I'm sorry about what happen that made you this way…"

"as if you even know…" she said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm just you're love at 1st sight, you don't know anything about me do you?"

"no…" tails said sighing.

"just as I though. And yet here I am…coming out of hiding, just to see you. over me as I like to call you, then again I can't blame you, I am one beautiful fox."

"who I can't help…"

"huh?" she said confused.

"who I can't help, as in help you feel better."

"help me feel better? As in..."

"whenever you're feeling down, or feel betrayed like you have been…I was too love sick to even do anything more then to stare at you. and you went with scourge…"

Tails sighed.

"I didn't want to believe you were turning against us…"

"but you don't know what I've been thought, I had to escape robotnik by myself, and I was mostly alone. Never found my parents, probably didn't care about me…and yet you and all the freedom fighters wonder why I'm a bad guy. But you did say you believe that there's still some good in me."

"I still believe it…" tails said before hugging Fiona. Fiona was somewhat surprised by this but hugged back. 

"I wish I knew this before…I could have helped you…"

"I'll give you credit kid, you are pretty sweet." She said petting his head. Tails fell asleep in her lap. Fiona just continued to pet him.


	5. Chapter 5

Someday chapter 5:

Tails awoke. He didn't remember much before he passed out, then it all came flooding back when he woke up.

"morning big guy." Said Fiona.

Tails face turned bright red.

"I was asleep…on you…"

"yep. Don't worry I don't mind."

Tails got up and sat next to her looking down, still blushing.

"your face is red." She said giggling.

"it is?"

"yeah…" she said. "on a side note, I'm surprised you have called the cops on me." she said pointing to the phone over by the wall. "aren't you going to arrest me? I have been a pretty bad girl tails." She said, playfully.

"well…um…well…I'd figure I'd let you stay…" he said. "Besides, no one has really been noticing me lately, I'm sure this doesn't have any messages on it."

He pressed a button and the answering machine said: "you have 7 messages."

Sonic: tails, you missed my party! Where are you little dude?

Bean: tails! Where the heck have you been? I've robbed like 10 banks and took candy from a baby!

Bean: tails! Come on! I'm bored. Can we fight or something?

Bean: tails. I hope you don't mind but I'm using your bathroom. By the way, nice place you got. I especially like the pictures of Fiona you have in your closet.

Bean: tails it's me again, do you know where the toilet paper is?

Bean: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILLLLLLLLLLLLLS! Why are you not answering me?

Bean: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLS! Oh TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSS!

Cop: freeze dirt bag!

Bean: uh oh, gotta go!

"so you have pictures of me in your closet huh?" Fiona said with her arms crossed.

"um…"

"tell the truth big guy." She said grabbing his face and pulling it close to hers.

"yes…" tails said, still blushing.

"good boy." She said petting him.

"I'm not you're pet." Tails said.

"want to?"

"uh…not thanks…"

The duo went out and explored some of the island.

"this is a nice place."

"yep." Tails said. "As a young fox I always enjoyed running around this place."

"I bet you looked cute as a young fox." She said, causing him to blush once more.

"So far on this trip I've been making you blush…a lot…"

"uh…must be the weather…" tails said. "oh hey…the lake…" he pointed to the lake that was on the island, trying to change the topic.

"looks nice…" said Fiona.

"yeah, I used to go swimming in it and stuff…"

"like this?" Fiona said before pushing him into the lake. Tails let out a bit of a yelp.

"very funny, but somewhat refreshing now that I think about it."

After some walking around, the two got back to tails house and just chilled.

"to think…in just this one vacation…I now know more about you." he said.

"true…"

The two just sat there in silence, awkward silence after that, until tails hand "accidently" touched Fiona's.

"I know that's no accident big guy." She said smiling.

"sorry." Tails said getting up, before Fiona grabbed him from behind and kissed his head, causing tails to blush beyond belief, until sonic showed up…

"tails!" he said.

"uh…sonic…what are you doing here?" he said.

"we've been looking for ya, I rememberd this place and though you were there…and I can see you've bet back up with Fiona."

"look sonic, please don't arrest her or anything. She's been really nice and stuff." 

"tails I though you got over her."

"I never did…" he said, putting his hands out and putting himself in front of Fiona.

"please don't take her sonic, you know she's my whole world still, I don't mean to be love sick over her…"

"it's ok tails…" said Fiona. "I know you're not gonna believe me but I want to turn over a new leaf, and the only way to prove it to you guys is to serve my time…other-wise you'll all think I'll back stabbed you again."

"but Fiona…"

"she's got a point tails…" sonic said. "it's the only way…I hate to say it bud…but if she doesn't, the rest of us will be paranoid, or keep pointing the finger at her causing or wanting to start a crime…unless she decided to just stay on this island…"

Tails head looked up.

"that's a good idea…She can stay on this island!"

"yeah" said Fiona, "I do like it her, and nobody visits as often."

"alright Fiona" said sonic "you can stay here, but only here, other-wise cops will arrest you. as much as I hate to say it you're still up there with begin wanted."

"very well then."

"tails, you coming?" sonic asked.

"can I stay here for at least 3 more days?" tails asked.

"very well, enjoy you're vacation bud."

Tails went on the couch and cuddled with Fiona.

"thanks tails, in a way, I guess you can say you changed me."

"you're welcome…" tails said with a smile.


End file.
